


Other Half

by DeanWinchesterInDisguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Olivarry, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Soul Mate bonds, original concept, scifi, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterInDisguise/pseuds/DeanWinchesterInDisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's happiness withers after a certain incident. Will he be able to cope? Will Oliver open himself up completely? Aphrodite needs them to get their shit together.</p><p>*This story will no longer be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, wonderful readers. This is my first time posting a multi chapter fic anywhere. I do hope you like the first chapter. All suggestions and comments will be taken into consideration. By the way, this is my headcanon. So if any of you were wondering why Eddie personally met Barry before he has the coma, which he will be having (eventually ;D) , you now know why xD

There were many people who believed in the idea of soul mates; the recent theories regarding the topic have been the most believable. Researchers had purportedly found evidence tracing back to when humans were tiny, tiny atoms. These atoms were found everywhere, wandering aimlessly in a shapeless atmosphere. One day, a sum of the atoms started to divide in two. Each of the two halves would then soon form into something reminiscent of a 32 week old fetus. They would gradually grow even more as time passes. While amidst the duration of being an amorphous blob, two of the latter had found each other and had realized that they were half of the same atom. Their innards had lighted up in enjoyment upon the finding of their relation. They felt whole once again, all the while not really combining into a single entity. They were independent, at the same time needing each other’s presence. As they connected emotionally, they found themselves searching for meaning, only to find it each other. They gave each other’s LIFE meaning, and that was reason enough to stay together. When their relationship progressed to the point of no return, their bodies contorted and changed into much more human-like images. They became what we now know as the first Aphrodesmics. The ones who never split in two had formed into the regular human

 

 

These discoveries acted as catalysts to what would be referred to as “anazí̱ti̱si̱ ti̱s psychí̱s”, which if roughly translated, means search of soul. This is only experienced by Aphrodesmics. It was a time period in one’s life, most likely between the ages of 22-30, when their bodies start to seek out their other halves. This would appear to be rigorous task for some, the latter being the ones who deny their fate. A telltale sign of finally finding your future significant other is an aura. The masses have dubbed this aura the “soul mate glow”. It will appear only once, under one condition: You meet your soul mate personally. With that being said, soul mates can only see each other’s glow. Once it appears, your body will begin to react hormonally. Endorphins, oxytocin, and many other feeling-stimulating hormones will run through your bloodstream. These pleasant feelings are thing only felt while in the presence of your fated one.

 

Though soul mates are an odd occurrence enough, there have been cases of stronger soul mate bonds. These bonds are called the “Aphrodesmos”. There’s a scale to determine how strong an Aphrodesmos is. It is the well-known Aphrodesmosiac scale, with the units of measurement known as Aphrodes. The highest is 9 Aphrodes and the lowest is 0 Aphrodes. Even at zero Aphrodes, the Aphrodesmos is transcendentally powerful. These occurrences are so peculiar; they have been listed under “supernatural”. Scientists can’t figure out for the life of them how this occurs. Mythologists would say otherwise. They say the people affected by the bond have been blessed by the goddess Aphrodite, blessed with the ability to find their soul mate, no matter what situation, with the exception of death.

 

The people afflicted with the bond are called Aphrodesmics. A dead giveaway to being an Aphrodesmic is having either an alpha or omega symbol on your left breast. These people possess tremendous power with regard to emotional gravitation. To them, feeling your soul mate is second nature. Imagine if someone had an invisible homing beacon attached to their heart, and their soul mate was the one being tracked. Each blip of the beacon was a heartbeat quickened by the sense of knowing that the only one atomic connection you have was somewhere. Though it is possible to ignore the Aphrodesmos, the repercussions are not infinitesimal. According to mythologists, there’s a reason that people acquire this bond. The latter being the fact that there is another person out there so well suited for you, so quintessential that Aphrodite couldn’t possibly leave those these people not to find each other. Who knew the Goddess of love played matchmaker? That was presumably Cupid’s job, wasn’t it?

 

The unruly few Aphrodesmics who haphazardly refuse the Goddess’ wishes would suffer depression, loneliness, and feelings of something missing in their lives. These people prefer not to be drowned in the enigma that is a soul mate bond. No matter who these people go into a relationship, these people’s hearts will always yearn for the one that it needs, the one that it craves, the one that the universe is telling it to be with. These people have long been shunned in a society that accepts this so openly. Their actions and beliefs are deemed nothing short of reprehensible. These people believe that as sentient beings, everyone should be able to choose who to be with. One of those people just happened to be Oliver Queen.

 

* * *

 

Even as a child, Oliver was ever the skeptic, refusing to believe in something that was, according to him, a quagmire of arcane sorcery. Oliver couldn’t possibly imagine a conversation with his soul mate, let alone the ebb and flow of banter that would inevitably go with it. He wanted a choice. He doesn’t like the feeling of knowing that that part of his future was set in stone. A lot of things in his life were annoyingly not his decisions to make, and he got neverendingly tired with it. He felt tied down to something that wasn’t real. He started feeling this way after he was told of the omega mark on his chest when he was six.

 

_Moira was getting Oliver ready for school. While she got him dressed, she noticed the omega symbol on his chest, the symbol that she had been happy about when Oliver was newly born. She was happy to know that his son had the universe set up his love life, finding him a person that would no doubt comply with Oliver’s wants and needs. She decided to bring up the topic._

_“Oliver, honey. Have you ever wondered about that mark on your chest? Moira asked with a blinding grin. Oliver scrunched his nose in distaste._ _”Yeah, mom. What is this thing, anyway? I don’t remember getting tattoos.”_

_“That’s no tattoo, Ollie. That’s your desmos mark. You were born with it. The chances of getting it are 1 to 700,000. I wouldn’t call it exceedingly rare, but it is still very special.” Oliver looked bewildered._

_“What’s so special about some stupid old birth mark? “ He replied, while unconsciously scratching the mark._

_“That ‘stupid mark’ of yours will help you find your significant other. “ Oliver looked at her with a confused face._

_“Signifi-wha?” Moira might’ve chuckled lightly at Oliver’s confusion._

_“Your future wife…or husband. Whatever floats your boat sweetie, I don’t really mind.” Moira waited for her child’s possible reaction at the mention of a husband, only to find Oliver with a confused face once again. It could be that he either completely disregarded that part of what she said or had gotten weirded out by the prospect of a male spouse. She hopes it would be the former. “_

_How’s some horseshoe shaped mark supposed to help me find my…Si-signife—.” Oliver struggled to remember what the two words his mother said were. Moira had a fond look on her face as she listened to him._

_“Maybe we could discuss this when you’re a bit older so you would have a better understanding of things.” Oliver nodded in acquiescence._

 

The next time that they did discuss it, Oliver was about 17 years old. Unfortunately, it brought up memories that Moira would rather not drown herself in.

 

_Moira was sitting on the couch, watching some How I Met Your Mother to pass the time. She was quietly enjoying the friendly banter the group had at MacLaren’s. They all looked to be very comfortable, having established a good rapport. She then hears Oliver go in the room._

_“Hey, Ollie. Anything you need?_

_“Hi mom.Yeah, could you tell me what’s up with the Greek symbol on my chest again? I seem to recall a continuation of that discussion.”  
_

_“Well, it’s about time you asked. 11 years almost makes you forget certain conversations, but not that one.” She raised her eyebrows in suspicion and thought ‘What could’ve led to him asking that question?’. “What brought up the sudden curiosity?”_

_“Nothing.” Oliver said with a well put poker face. Moira gave him one of her are-you-seriously-not-gonna-tell-me-what’s-going-on looks and waited as Oliver’s look slowly softened to fondness._

_“Okay, you got me. There were these two girls at school who claimed to have seen the soul mate glow on each other…whatever that is. Their Aphrode levels got tested and they got a 6. Apparently that’s kind of high on the scale. Those two have been inseparable since last week. One of my friends asked them if they had desmos marks and they said yes. They said they had different marks though..is that normal? “Oliver asked with a confused face that reminded Moira of the last time they spoke about the bonds.\_

_“Yes, dear. That’s normal. One of them should an alpha mark and the other should have an omega mark. They do, however seem pretty young to be finding each other already. They are pretty lucky that their bodies don’t have to go through anazí̱ti̱si̱.”_

_“ Oh. Last time I heard, the age that anazí̱ti̱si̱ ti̱s psychí̱s starts is 22 years old.” Oliver looked up at the ceiling as he slowly drowned in his thoughts. “Mom, what do the symbols mean? What relation do they have to finding your significant other?”_

_“A beginning to an end. Legends say that the Alpha would always be the one to find the Omega. It symbolizes the beginning of anazí̱ti̱si̱ to its end.” Oliver shook his head in disapproval._

_“Sounds like the legend is a bunch of bullshit. They said the one with Omega mark found the one with the alpha.”_

_“Oliver, you have to remember that they found each other before their bodies went through anazí̱ti̱si̱. Their bodies didn’t go through the beaconing process.” Oliver’s eyebrows raised in surprise.  
_

_“Beaconing process? Have people not been telling me things?” Moira chuckled. She found that the chuckling was a recurring thing when they talked about this._

_“The beaconing process is when your desmosic gland, which is exclusive to Aphrodesmics, releases hormones called Aphrotoxycol. It releases hormones in your brain that sends signals to your neurons. Once they reach your brain, your body will seek out your soul mate. The thing the makes it much easier to find your soul mate is a specific pheromone that only one pair of Aphrodesmics can have. This pheromone always differs with each pair of Aphrodesmics. Of course the one with the Omega mark releases the stronger pheromones to make it easier to be found by the Alpha. Once you are within 20 feet of your soul mate’s vicinity, your desmos mark will itch and compel you to look for your soulmate.” “_

_I-Wha-How do you know all this stuff?” Oliver seemed to be shocked at how much his mother knew of these marks that looked simple to the naked eye, but were completely cryptic._

_“I used to research soul mate bonds as part of one of my previous job. A previous job that I will not disclose.” Moira purposefully hid the fact that she made discoveries regarding the Aphrodesmos. She was all over the news back in ’78. She had been part of Queen Consolidated’s soul mate department; she was the lead researcher of Aphrodesmos. That was when she met Oliver’s father. She could still remember the look of awe and love in his face. She tried to remember all the happy moments, all the smiles and laughs. All attempts, however, were in vain. All jubilant recollection of memories was drowned in the fact that Robert was no more. The man she loved was killed by some freak in yellow. It was literally all a blur._

_Oliver saw his mother’s somber expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it in fear of saying something insensitive. In lieu of verbal consoling, he opened his arms as if to signal his mother ‘ Mom, I’m here’._

_Moira was on the verge of crying, but looking at Oliver’s worried expression made her burst into tears._

_“Oh, Ollie. I miss him so much.” It suddenly dawned on Oliver why her mood changed all of the sudden. He, of course, completely understands who she was referring to._

_“Dad?” Moira nodded in confirmation as she tried to calm herself down. “C’mon, mom. Breathe. “ Oliver was circling his hand on his mother’s back as an effort to comfort her. Moira just let herself have the care and solace she didn’t know she needed. “Do you remember what I told you about the man in yellow? He killed your father. That son of a bitch took my one and only. “_

_“I remember, Mom. Just know that if I ever find out who that asshole is, he’s as good as dead.” He had a look of determination showing just how much he wanted the latter to be true._

Oliver let himself shed a tear at the memory. He was going to find this guy in yellow, even if it kills him.

 

* * *

 

The same freak they mentioned had also apparently killed Nora Allen. Barry frowns at the memory. The sight of his mother, bleeding and dead on the floor, was a heartbreaking thing for a kid. Barry keeps mentioning how there was a man in yellow to the cops. They’d rather believe that the seemingly innocent father killed his wife. He felt a small tug on his Alpha mark; maybe his soul mate was feeling something similar? He just stared at his latte and took a sip. He’s rather not let his mind wander to such thoughts.

“No, screw that. I don’t have time for that.” Barry muttered to himself. He looked to his watch to check the time and nearly spat out the coffee he was drinking when he realized he was late. “Oh no! Singh is gonna burn me alive!” Not noticing the inadvertent pun he made, he decided to run all the way to the precinct.

“Allen, where the heck have you been? You have tons of files and DNA samples to go through!” Singh almost practically yelled at him. “Sorry, I got stuck in traffic.” Barry was still winded from all the running. Singh raised his eyebrow almost comically, then Barry remembered that he didn’t have a car. He blushed in embarrassment and almost widened his eyes.

“Uh-I-I’m…just going to go to the lab now” He practically rushed to the lab, avoiding any and all looks from his co-workers. He had felt his alpha mark itch incessantly. His soul mate was here?! At the precinct? Barry can’t believe it. Won’t believe it. He won’t be able to look at any of his co-workers with a straight face anymore. He decided not to bother with it anymore.

 

* * *

 

Eddie Thawne had just gotten in from Keystone a few days ago, and was just starting to settle in. Then he met his partner: Joe West.

_“Well now, aren’t you a pretty boy? Better hope your face isn’t the only thing pretty.” Eddie straightened his stance as Joe was cautiously eyeing him, as if asking him his intention using his eyes._

_“I hope so too.” Eddie said nervously. He thanked the universe for interrupting this extremely awkward encounter with a seeming cheerful woman with a bright smile on her face._

_“Hi, dad!” She said still with the same smile she wore when she entered. He found her smile to be infectious. She held her hand out to shake Eddie’s. “Hi, Iris West. I don’t remember you being in here before. “ She was very polite, he’ll give her that. “Hi, I’m Eddie Thawne, I just got in a few days ago.” Eddie watched as Iris’ mouth turned into a shapely ‘o’ as she understood. ‘She is very attractive. This is the kind of girl I’d go out with….if I wasn’t gay, that is” Eddie thought to himself._

Now here he is, still working. Most things are the same except for the fact that Iris asked him out. Iris widened her eyes when he told her he was gay. She was apologizing profusely for being so presumptuous. Eddie assured her that he was used to getting this kind of reaction when people found out he was gay. Iris proceeded to ask Eddie if he had a specific type. Eddie felt his cheeks tinge with red and ignored the question altogether. His father, however, was not as accepting as Iris.

_It was 5 o’clock in the afternoon. Eddie’s father was sitting in his study drinking a cup of tea and reading some newspaper. He was itching to tell his father. He was eighteen, he was going to take this risk for himself.  
_

_*knock* *knock*_

_“Come in.” Eddie entered the room, obviously nervous. ”Did you need something?” He said with an unreadable face._

_“Dad, I need to tell you something. I’ve been hiding this long enough” He was confused as to what his son was implying._

_“What could you possibly have to hide?”_

_“Dad, I’m gay.” He was seeing red. How dare his son bring this up upon him! What would his colleagues think about him having a gay son?_

_“WHAT?! You can’t be gay? Do you know what that could do to my career?!” Eddie gasped at his father’s violent reaction. He was usually more level-headed than this. Eddie felt enraged that his father would care more for his career rather than Eddie’s well-being._

_“What the heck is wrong with you?! Does it look like I have a choice? What, do you care more about your career than me?! You know what? How fucking dare you! It took a lot of nerve coming here to tell you this knowing the risks that came with it! The least you could do is feel happy that I trust you enough to tell you!”_

_“Happy? HAPPY?! You want me to be happy that my son is living some fag lifestyle?! You must be fucking insane if you think me being mad at you was my fault! Do you think I could provide for you and your mother with your faggot self going out there and making a fuss of my job?! IMAGINE THE HEADLINES, YOU DUMBASS! You pompous little son of a bitch! “_ _Eddie was seething in anger. He felt his blood boil at his father’s completely moot points._

_“I.DON’T.HAVE.A.FUCKING.CHOICE. It’s not like I could stop being gay at the blink of an eye! It’s not so something you can ignore like one of those issues you have as a politician! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE CAN BE FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC BIGOTS LIKE YOU!” Eddie held back his fists and decided to just leave it be. His father slammed the table. The teacup went to the ground with an audible *clink*._

_“YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, YOU FAGGOT! DON'T YOU CARE?!” Eddie approached his father menacingly. Mr.Thawne slowly backed away._

_“Hell would be a much better place than living with an asshole for a father. You're going there anyway so I probably would hate it too.” Mr.Thawne grabbed and lifted his son by his collar._

_“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!” Eddie then threw an uppercut to his father’s jaw. His father stumbled back a good 3 feet away._

_“You shouldn't have paid for my boxing lessons, idiot.” Eddie quickly went out and slammed the door in irritation. He went to the house’s gym. He put on his glove and hit the punching bag, imagining it was his father’s face. After about 3 hours of relentless punching, Eddie sighed and sat down in fatigue._

He was thrown out of his thoughts by an unceasing itch spawning in his Omega mark. “Huh. My soul mate was here. Who knew?” It was pretty obvious that it was some perfect guy he hasn’t seen before was about to enter the precinct. He decided not to dwell on it and continued looking into their current case.

“Hello? Detective? Joe told me to look for you he-“ Eddie looked to the entrance and saw a very attractive looking guy.They shared a glance. They saw a greenish blue glow on each other as they felt their hormones start to build up in their blood stream.

Barry slowly went up to him with a smile that looked like he won the lottery. “I’m Barry Allen.” Barry held out his hand. He couldn’t believe his luck. His soul mate was this blonde, blue eyed charming man in front of him that was seemingly perfect. Little that he knew, Eddie was feeling the same.

“Hi. Name’s Eddie Thawne.” He shook Barry’s hand and couldn’t possibly ignore the surge of electricity that flowed through his veins. His body was screaming out to him ’soul mate’. They both nervously pulled away with red faces and cheeky smiles. Eddie nervously scratched at his slacks and decided to be the one to end the awkward silence.

“So, I guess…we’re-“

“Soul mates.” Barry finished his sentence. They felt ecstatic, like a drug had entered their systems. Although little did Barry know that this wasn’t going to be as good as he hoped.


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of shitty fluff with a side of angst. I apologize for sucking so bad at writing xD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head canon, Oliver doesn't meet Barry personally until waaaay after the coma. They do have a glimpse of each other in this chapter. Enjoy some minor smut xD.

Eddie just stood there. His mind was filled with things he could be doing with his soul mate instead of working. His body was itching to be in its soul mate’s presence.  He brings out his phone and looks at the number Barry input into it. He stares at it for a good few minutes and randomly shoves it back in his pants and rubs his hands nervously.

“Hey? You okay over there? You can’t seem to sit still.” Eddie froze. He turned around to see Joe who apparently saw him pacing around.

“I just met my soul mate, Joe. How is anyone supposed to sit still after meeting the person they’ll eventually marry and have kids with and-?“ Eddie was rambling and couldn’t seem to stop. Joe cut him off with a wave of his hand and asked “Your soul mate is here? At the precinct?” Eddie nodded in agreement.

“What? Everybody here already had a….”  Joe pondered for a minute thinking that it could be either Iris or Barry. They were the only ones who were going in and out of the precinct without soul mates . Then Joe remembered that Iris had plans with Linda today, which means it’s probably Barry.

“Your future spouse doesn’t happen to be Barry, does it?” Eddie raised an eyebrow. Joe was sharp, they didn’t respect him for nothing. “H-How did you figure that out?”

“Everybody else except Iris and Barry had soul mates. Iris had plans with a friend, so I put two and two together.”

“You know, Joe? I’m going to be completely honest. Sometimes you know so many things that it gets creepy.” Eddie says with a smirk. Joe laughs at his sentiments. It was true. Joe wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t as insightful as he is.

“I’ll be honest too, Eddie. I had no idea you batted for the other team. I don’t really see you checking out guys as much as Iris does. When you look at guy, it’s not really an I-wanna-do-you look.” Eddie blushes at Joe’s observation and wonders why Iris never told Joe that she asked him out.

“Trust me, nobody expects that from a guy like me. Iris was pretty shocked when she found out.”

“How come she never told me?“ Iris rarely hides stuff from Joe, and when she does, it’s usually just some embarrassing event that she does NOT want to discuss. Eddie pats Joe on the shoulder and chuckles. “You’re going to have to ask her yourself.”

“Wait, so when did this soul mate thing happen?” Joe inquired.

“Well, we were both Aphrodesmics.” Eddie said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Ah, that explains most of it. I do know however, that regular soul mates can still go on with their lives and break up and eventually break the bond and form it with another person. The Aphrodesmos is a whole ‘nother thing. You’re both under a curse AND a blessing. “

“Society’s being a real bitch about the soul mate thing, except when it comes to Aphrodesmos. If you live to be 30 and still not have a soul mate, you’ll regret not having one. By the way, Barry is pretty much my type.”

“Well, duh. Aphrodite wouldn’t pair you guys up if you weren’t each other’s type.” Eddie pretty much had this ‘lolwut’ face on. Joe turned on his heel and walked away slowly with a knowing grin.

* * *

 

Barry was in his lab, finishing up quickly. He tries to anticipate what the date would be like. He of course had to go on his computer and do a little research on soul mates and the Aphrodesmos. He sat down and typed in ‘soul mate bonds’. There were thousands upon thousands of articles regarding the matter. He clicked at an article about a discovery somebody named Moira Queen made in ‘81.

**_Regular soul mate bonds can dissipate._ **

_“Once negative feelings have been released into a relationship, the human-atomic DNA sequence changes to accommodate for the finding of a new soul mate. This, however, cannot happen between Aphrodesmics. There have been no cases of Aphrodesmics having an argument so bad that they would want their Aphrodesmos to vanish. And if ever negative feelings enter an Aphrodesmic relationship, separating would do massive amounts of mental health damage, among other things. You will literally lose brain cells if that were to even happen._

_Aphrodesmics are, almost all the time, happy with their romantic partners. Their relationships work so well that the idea of marriage sparks in their mind even with a 2 month old relationship.“_

“Huh, I guess being an Aphrodesmic comes with more happiness and more dangers. I always thought this alpha mark meant something.“ Barry was applauding Moira for her work even when he had no idea who she was. Barry’s mark started to itch. ‘Eddie is here again’ he though. He saunters up to the entrance of his lab giddily and sees Eddie, whom he greets with a shy wave of his hand.

“So? You ready?”

“Kind of? I just hope you won’t mind me smelling like a saline solution.” Barry was mesmerized as Eddie laughed. He really was very pretty. The soft contours of his cheekbones, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, the sharp edges of his jaw, all of that coupled with golden hair. Him being in a three piece suit kind of helps with the hotness too. ‘ _Wow, Aphrodite really knows how to play matchmaker._ ’

“What?” Eddie says, knocking him out of his reverie. ‘ _Did I say that out loud?_ ’

“Yes, Barry. You did.” Barry stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Eddie decided at this moment to grab Barry’s hands, slowly bringing it up for his lips to brush his knuckles. Barry was internally gushing at the detective’s actions.

Eddie just smiles and says: “I don’t care if you ramble, or accidentally speak out your thoughts. You’re my soul mate, Barry. The first time I saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I found pretty much everything about you to be perfect. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

What Eddie says reassures that whatever antics Barry would be up to, he wouldn’t mind. But Barry’s mind niggled at him to try and find any trace of doubt. “Does your finding me perfect have anything to do with us being soul mates?”

“You are definitely my type, Barry. We wouldn’t have the Aphrodesmos if we weren’t so perfectly matched, would we?” Eddie remembers the conversation he and Joe had a few minutes ago.

“Uh…Sorry. I had to ask.” Eddie waved off the issue and took a step closer to Barry.  Barry was surprised when a pair of lips landed on his and a firm hand brushed his cheeks and slid to his temple. Barry returns the kiss with enthusiasm. Neither of them hears the click of heels gradually increasing in volume.

“Barry? Dad is looking for y- Oh my gosh!” The two of them jolted away from each other at the sound of Iris’ voice. Barry widened his eyes at her knowing smirk.

“I’m…uh, going to l-look for Joe now.” Barry practically ran out of the lab so fast that Eddie thought that he was in track and field in high school. As he turned back towards Iris, her face automatically lit up.

“Eddie! I didn’t know Barry was your type! I could’ve set you guys up.” Eddie laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Well, he’s not only my type. He’s the person I have an APD with.” Her eyes widened at the realization. “Shut. Up. I knew about Barry’s mark, but I wouldn’t have known you had one. This is so cool! Barry finally has a boyfriend!”

“Um…Iris. We just met this morning. That would be moving a bit too fast, wouldn’t it? I was going to take him out somewhere.”

“Really? Well…where do you plan on taking him?”

“There’s this Chinese restaurant 5 blocks from my apartment. He told me how he really loves Chinese food.”

“Barry’s gonna be so happy.” Eddie could see how much Iris cares for her friend. “Just one thing, Eddie. If you break his heart, I will have the entire police department on your ass. You understand?” Iris’ stern face was reminding Eddie how serious she was.

“Of course. Although I thought Joe was supposed to be the overprotective Dad, not you.” Eddie says jokingly. Iris promptly rolls her eyes. “Good luck on your date with Barry.” She walked away confidently with a slight swing of the hips. Eddie stared appreciatively at the sight. Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to admire a woman’s beauty, right?

* * *

 

Barry was standing outside the precinct waiting for Eddie to pick him up. A black car stops in front of him. Its driver side window pulls down to reveal familiar blonde hair and striking blue eyes. “Hey, hot stuff. Sorry I kept you waiting.” Eddie grins. Barry still can’t believe that he’s being taken on a date by someone like Eddie. As he looks at Eddie’s face, he describes it as something beautiful, something filled with mirth and youth, something that appears to spell ‘soul mate’.

“Keep looking like that, and I could wait forever.” Eddie raises his eyebrow to signify some sort of inquiry and Barry just stammers out: “N-Not that looking like that’s a bad thing or anything, I-I meant that you’re really very attractive a-and I mean, look at you! You’re like, the definition of hot, aaaand I’m going to shut up now.” Barry looks away from him in embarrassment and slowly opens the passenger side door to his car. Eddie just laughs fondly at his date’s ridiculousness.

“You’re adorable. You know that?” Barry blushes at the compliment and looks down in flattery. He smiles and looks up from his lashes, and Eddie thinks that he probably would never stop thinking that.

“Even when I talk too much?”

“Part of what makes you adorable.” The two of them just kept eye contact for what seemed like 2 minutes. Barry decides to slowly move closer, tilting his head to the right. Eddie meets him halfway. The kiss was electrifying, an act of searing passion and affection. He felt the fireworks that characters kept describing to him in detail on TV.  Barry slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to a very happy detective. “Wow.” This was the only description Eddie could provide for what he was currently feeling.

“Definitely going to keep doing that.”

“You definitely should.”

The date was definitely one of the nicest experiences Barry has had. He loved how Eddie would listen to him chatter on about the Scoville scale, and how the amount of capsaicin a food has determines how spicy it is. Eddie would nod or smile in reply. He hadn’t looked bored or weirded out. He loved how Eddie was still listening to every nerdy aspect of him loving Star Wars.

Eddie at some point discussed his love of Pokemon, How I Met Your Mother, Game of Thrones and Supernatural. Somehow the discussion took a weird turn towards how Cas and Dean should definitely be soul mates.

“It’s so obvious. The way Dean looks at Cas like he hung the moon is a dead giveaway.”

“Exactly! Not to mention the deep, brooding sexual tension those two have. However, Dean’s personality just screams internalized homophobia.”

“It’s a given fact that Dean is emotionally constipated and needs to get his head out of his ass.”  Eddie explains vehemently.

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

 

Their relationship fell into place quickly. It started with Eddie picking up coffee at Jitters for him and Barry.

“Hey.” Eddie says with a smile. “How’s my favorite forensic scientist doing?”

“Great, now that you’re here.” Barry returns the smile with gusto. He genuinely likes Eddie, and luckily for him, the sentiments are reciprocated.  Eddie happily walks his way to him holding 2 cups of coffee. He places one down, the smooth scent of Arabica filling Barry’s senses. “How’d you know my order?”

“The barista says you’re a regular there. I just asked her. “

“Oh yeah, of course. Ugh, Barry. Stop being stupid.” He mutters under his breath. He silently berates himself for not having the slightest modicum of common sense. _‘What kind of forensic scientist doesn’t even figure out something as simple as that? Way to go, Barry. Way to make yourself look stupid.’_

“I can hear you thinking, Barry. Relax.” Eddie puts his hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry really appreciates the gesture. When people try to make him calm down, it’s either they blab about it or rub circles on his back. He is, of course, partial to physical contact.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

This continues for 2 months, their relationship progressing to a point where they sleep in each other’s apartments. It never soured; it was seemingly perfect. One day on their third month of being a couple, Eddie decides he wants to take Barry to a very nice restaurant. Said restaurant is located in Starling City, which was 600 miles from Central City, but he didn’t mind. Eddie had fortunately saved up just enough to take him there. Foie gras and escargot are very much the farthest things from cheap.

A week after Eddie makes the reservation, he calls Barry.

“Hey, Jerk. “ Eddie gasps in mock hurt. “Hey, Bitch.” Eddie snarks back. He loves when Barry brings up the inside jokes. “So, what’s up, Eddie?”

“Meet me at my apartment in 15 minutes, and suit up.”  He hears Barry laugh audibly. “Did you seriously just quote Barney Stinson?”

“Yes, I did. And I mean it. You better be suited up when you get here.” 

“Yes, mother.” Barry rolls his eyes in endearment. He wonders what Eddie has planned for them.

* * *

 

Eddie looks at himself in the mirror, seeing if he looked decent enough to go out. He decides to wing it and just heads towards the living room of his apartment. He turns on the TV and sees some news report about some guy shooting arrows in criminals’ backs in Starling City. He doesn’t let it bother him. ”Eddie?”  He hears Barry’s voice by the door.  When he turns around and sees Barry, he lights up with joy. Barry was in a black suit, all sleek and formal. The coat was hugging his lightly toned arms; his slacks were fitted up in all the right ways. To put it plainly, he looked practically edible.

“Wow. I-Barry, you look-“  He gestures at Barry’s body. “What? Too formal?”

“More like too handsome.” Eddie mischievously walks towards Barry with a glint in his eye, a glint that was nearing towards the lascivious territory.  “You look so hot, I could eat you up.” He whispers in Barry’s ear, dark and lustful. It took every ounce of control in Barry’s body not to climb Eddie like a tree right at that moment.

“Look, if you were gonna put me in a suit to satisfy one of your crazy fetishes the-“

“No! W-What are you talking about? You just…really look hot in a suit, ok?”  Eddie stutters out.

“Oh.” He felt clueless sometimes, but that didn’t change the fact that Eddie still liked him regardless.  “I, uh, made reservations at Verdant.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Verdant!? You mean _the_ Verdant? The one in Starling City?“  Eddie nodded in agreement.

“Wha-How-You-Why? I feel like I should propose to you right now.“ Barry was flailing his arms in an attempt to gesture his excitement.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.“ Eddie liked the idea of marriage ever since he was little. He liked the feeling of having someone to have and hold, ‘til death do they part, the whole shebang.  He was all for it, unless his partner was an asshole. That was the only deal breaker for him, but luckily, he had a decent soul mate. Not only was he decent, he was impossibly intelligent, extraordinarily quick-witted, and arguably handsome. He’s definitely going to turn some heads tonight.

“That would be a little early now, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, it would. But if you asked me in a few months, I would probably say yes.”

“You’re a cheesy little bitch, you know that?” Barry says with raised brows.

“And you’re a little know-it-all jerk.” Eddie says in reply.

“C’mon, let’s get a move on.” He drags Barry outside, remembering that his reservation was for 7 pm. He looks at his watch and sees that it was 6:12. ”Oh, crap.” Eddie took the backs of Barry’s knees over his right arm and his head over his left arm. Once Barry noticed that he was being carried bridal style, he proceeds to flail his arms in surprise. Eddie proceeds to rush to his car.

“Woah! Uh, E-Eddie? When you said that we were going to get married I didn’t think it would be no-ah!” Barry’s quip was interrupted by him getting unceremoniously shoved into the passenger’s side of Eddie’s Camaro. “W-What’s the rush?”

“If we don’t leave now, we might be late for our reservation.”

“Oh.” Barry remained silent as the car purred to life. He watches as Eddie grabs the gear lever and pulls back the handbrake. After about 10 minutes of driving, Barry finds the silence too loud and starts a conversation.

“Hey, Eddie?”  Eddie replied with a perfunctory nod and an eyebrow raise Barry’s way. “You know about that show on MTV called Teen Wolf?”

“The one with the kid werewolf who used to have asthma and his cute little nerdy best friend?”

“Well, that’s _one_ way to put it.” Barry nearly cracks up at his description. “That Derek guy is pretty hot, right?”

“There doesn’t happen to be a beard kink you’re not telling me about, is there?” Barry’s eyes widen in embarrassment.

“I-I don’t h-have any idea what you’re talking about. Beards _are_ nice though. B-but that doesn’t mean that I have a fetish for them! Well, I’m not saying that I don’t have any fetishes. That w-would be unrealistic. Not that I have that many fetishes! It’s-fine. Ok, you got me. I do have one.” Barry stares directly at the windshield, avoiding any eye contact. Further self humiliation was not needed, thank you very much.

“That would explain why you like rubbing your cheeks against mine when we cuddle, and why you don’t complain about beard burn, which would be counter-intuitive since most people hate getting it.” Eddie looked as if he didn’t mind. Barry wasn’t so sure, so he decides to press further.

“Y-You’re not weirded out?” He manages to whisper out, even though his throat was daring to close itself after saying something embarrassing.

“I couldn’t care less about these kinds of things. These things don’t define who you are Barry.” Eddie deadpans.

“I am so lucky I have you.” He emphasizes the ‘o’. 

“The feeling is mutual.” As Eddie replies, Barry sees what seems to be a sizable green and white building. The car slowly approaches it and what Barry sees almost makes him drool in wonder. Barry’s mouth completely gapes at the sight.

“Close your mouth, sweetie. You’ll catch flies.”

“Oh, haha.”  As they parked near the entrance, Eddie noticed how elegant the parking space is. He almost regretted parking in one of the spots. He was admittedly afraid to get anything dirty.

He gets out of his car at the same time as Barry, inspecting the place as if it were covered in time bombs. They looked at each other with the same expression, the both seemingly understanding each other’s sentiments.

“Even the parking space is fancy. I’m actually too afraid to touch anything.”

“Same here.”  They approached the main entrance cautiously as a gallantly dressed man was standing behind a counter. Barry looks up and sees a bright golden sign spelling out ‘Verdant’ above the entrance. It had a green insignia, mildly reminiscent of an arrow’s tip.

“Yes, sir?” The maitre d’ had a French accent as a testament to how high end everything is. It did however, border on pretentious, which mostly irritated Eddie.

“Reservation for two. A seven o’ clock listed under Thawne.” He looked at the reservations list before seeing his name.

“Ah, there we are. Here, follow me.”  He walks toward a table at the near end of the right side of the restaurant. Barry followed wordlessly and looked around.

The ambience was very ‘haute cuisine’.  The walls were a matte eggshell white, coupled with forest green bars on the ceiling’s edges. There were pillars near every corner of inside of the establishment. The tops and bottoms of the latter were lined with green and gold fleur de lis. The chairs and tables were a dazzling gold and white. The smooth white velvet of the seat was soft to the touch, the smooth gold legs lacking any trace of rust. Dozens of silverware were panned out on a remarkably crafted table. A recurring theme for the silverware was the green arrow-tip insignia.  Every plate and bowl was lined with gold at the rim, along with green grass like markings nearing the bottom. All of the porcelain wares were clean and spotless. Everything was lavish and extravagant.

“Wow, Eddie. This is…just. Wow.” Barry was almost speechless looking at all the elegance projecting from the place.

“You’re welcome.” Eddie says smugly.

“You may be seated, sirs.” The maitre d’ points his hand towards their table. After curtly bowing, he proceeds to waltz away. As they were sitting down, a waiter came with a bottle of Sauternes from Château d'Yquem. Barry isn’t even sure how to pronounce the wine’s name.

“Wine, sir?” Eddie politely nodded. He pours a smooth golden liquid in their glasses. Barry takes a sip and moans appreciatively. Eddie was somehow aroused by Barry’s obscene moaning. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“This stuff is awesome! I think my mouth just had an orgasm.”  Eddie looks down nervously at his wine and drinks it all in one gulp. _‘You’re about to give **me** one.’_

“Man, Eddie. You sure like your wine.” He says, confused.

“Y-Yeah. I e-especially love this brand.” He blurts out.

“You okay?”

“No, of course not. Do not moan like that again, you little tease!” Eddie says in hushed tones; Barry’s eyes widened in realization. He was inadvertently giving him an erection in public.

“Holy crap, I am so clueless.”

“It’s fine. Although it has been 2 weeks since we last…y’know.”

“Sorry, Eddie. I’ve just been so busy with work that I just wanna go home and sleep.“ Eddie grabs his hand over the table, intertwining their fingers.

“It’s fine, Barry. I know that Singh probably has it out for you, but you work your ass off anyway.” They both smile like it’s the most natural thing this day.

* * *

 

The date went spectacularly well. They spent it talking about how indubitably NOT weird Barry’s kinks were, about how being a nerd is a definite turn on for Eddie, how Eddie liked that Barry turned his head at a 45 degree angle whenever he saw or heard something he didn’t quite understand, how Barry loves how Eddie makes a reference to their favorite TV shows in the most random of times, how they both make accidental double entendres in the most inopportune of times. It felt right; there was a pleasant lack of awkward silence. The conversations and fond smiles flowed naturally. The food they were given were such delicacies that they found them to be opulent. After the whole happening, they walked towards the exit with full stomachs and youthful smiles. As they got out, they spotted a commotion near the parking lot.

There was a crowd of people circled around somebody he doesn’t know. Then the guy’s bodyguard, or at least that’s what Barry thinks, makes a path for him to get through the crowd. Barry grabs Eddie’s hand while they walk. He smiles and keeps walking. It wasn’t until he got a glimpse of the guy that he paused. The man looked towards his chest, then at Barry. They shared eye contact for at least a minute before Barry sees a reddish-green glow surround the man. _‘No, that’s  not possible’_ Barry looks away, but not before feeling an itch on his chest.

“Barry? Barry!”

“Uh- wha?”  Barry was snapped out of his thoughts and sees Eddie looking particularly worried. He was still worried about what seemed to be another soul mate glow. Lying through his teeth was not an easy thing to do, especially to Eddie.

“It’s nothing.” Eddie knew that there was something bothering him, but thinks it’s a good idea to leave it. Just for now. He made a note to ask about it later.

* * *

 

Oliver was stunned. He was pondering upon whether he had just seen his soul mate or his eyes were playing tricks on him. Oliver refused to believe it was the former, even if he had seen a glow. _‘None of that is real. Snap out of it Oliver.’_

“Sir? You, okay?” Diggle was looking at him with a concerned expression. That bodyguard disguise was working wonders for him. This was an excellent way of concealing the fact that he was the Arrow. Though he does get thrown off by the ‘sir’s Diggle frequently blurts while in disguise.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine . Let’s go.” As he and Oliver approached the entrance, he noticed that Verdant looked as lively as ever.

“Good evening, Mr. Queen.” Jacques, who was hired by her mother, had come from France when Moira was running a patisserie in Paris. They were good friends and Jacques was looking for a more stable job, it was coincidental how he actually had previous experience being a maitre d’.

“Evening, Jacques. How are things tonight?”

“We had a full house not too long ago, a pair had just left.”  

“Glad to see business is running good, I’ll be sure to let Moira know.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.” He replied with a grin and a cursory nod. He decided to go back to his car, with Diggle not far behind.  Oliver went back inside the red automobile with his mind still full of thoughts of the guy he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. There was this thing clawing at his insides to go back. He thinks that it was probably some mark related event and ignores it.

During his drive back to the mansion, he wonders why his supposed soul mate was already with someone. That makes an imprint in his impressions about soul mates, this just solidifies it. The stuff those researchers kept blabbing about? Complete and utter bullshit. He feels sorry for the sorry suckers that fall for this ridiculous event. He grunts in displeasure.  Diggle looks at him from the rear view mirror and gives a tired sigh.

“You know, Oliver. Acting facetiously about the whole soul mate thing isn’t going to do you any good.” Oliver glares at him from the back seat.

“Tell me, Diggle. Is there anything remotely good about some mythical deity tying me down to someone I don’t even know? Because that sounds an awful lot like the universe being so biased against a group of people that they forcibly put them under some odd enchantment. “ Oliver huffs in annoyance.  Diggle seems unfazed by his reaction.

“How about instead of making excuses to prevent yourself from having any form of commitment, you open your eyes to a definite truth? You’re never going to let yourself be happy if you constantly deny yourself from feeling it.”  Oliver opened his mouth to give a reply, but he couldn’t tell himself that Diggle wasn’t right. He chooses to stay silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 

Eddie slammed Barry against the door of his apartment, caught in an intense lip-lock. Eddie snaked his tongue inside the scientist’s pleading mouth. He opened his mouth to accommodate Eddie’s ministrations. Their tongues danced as heat encumbered both of their half-naked bodies. Barry wrapped his legs around Eddie’s waist while his body was carried by Eddie’s muscular arms. Eddie pushed his hips forward as he feels teeth making a mark on his neck, sending sparks of arousal straight to his groin. Weeks of pent up sexual frustration exploding in a supernova of teeth and tongue. Grunts of pleasure were released in common intervals. Eddie carried him all the way to his bedroom, but not without knocking a few picture frames and a lamp.

The detective threw his lover on the mattress in furious dominance. He slowly made his way up to Barry’s ear, trailing a few kisses up his abdomen. He whispers in Barry’s ear hungrily “You have no fucking idea what you do to me, do you?” Barry exaggerates the ambiguity of what was said.

“Of course not. I was just being myself .” Barry says with a smug grin. Eddie gives a mischievous smile and proceeds to lick the spot right above Barry’s collar bone.”Ah! Th-that’s my-“. It was Eddie’s turn to look smug; he knew that that was one of Barry’s erogenous areas. 

“Still wanna act all innocent?”

“Maybe not. ” They share another heated kiss before Barry hears Eddie’s knees go farther down the mattress and feels a delightful wetness going down his body. He feels fingers swiftly taking off his belt, popping the button open on his slacks. The sounds of a zipper opening and a heavy breathing were the only things being heard. Eddie took off Barry’s pants to reveal a noticeable bulge in his boxers.

“Fuck, Eddie. I-“ His mumblings were stopped at the sight of the older man mouthing at his cock. The view of Eddie’s head in between his parted legs, preparing to perform fellatio, was something that almost made the scientist have an orgasm right then.

“Ah! Eddie, please.” He mutters, not sure what he was pleading for exactly.

“Please what?” Eddie’s eyes were lustblown, the dark pupils overshadowing the vibrant blue of his eyes.

“Please, s-suck my cock.” Eddie rushed to take off Barry’s underwear. He looked at his swollen member, pointing toward Barry’s stomach. He slowly licked the glistening precum off of the head, before sucking it in its entirety.

“Holy sh- ahh. Fuck, don’t stop.”  He bobbed his head enthusiastically and slowed down after a few seconds, only to repeat. It all seemed so systematic to Barry yet so incomprehensible. Eddie slowly pulled off with and obscene pop and proceeds to remove all remaining articles of clothing. Looking at Eddie above him as he lied down was an unusually beautiful sight. Eddie was exuding dominance yet his actions seemed to have an air of softness. Barry pulled Eddie down for a searing kiss.

“ Fuck me.” The request ringed in Eddie’s ear like a bell. How was he this lucky?

* * *

 

Oliver had arrived at the Queen mansion a few minutes ago when he saw a blue Porsche near the driveway. Oliver never recalled getting a Porsche. He inspects the situation more closely by peeking out through a window and sees Thea get out with some 20-ish guy planting a smooch on his sister’s cheek. While shaking his head in disappointment, he wonders what level of douchebaggery this guy could be up to. He waits for Thea on the living room couch and awaits her entrance. The door  opens to what seems to be a gorgeously dressed little sister.

“Long night?” Thea jumped at his brother’s voice. There was a condescending undertone to his brother’s words.He had his arms crossed on his chest and a facial expression that, coupled together, made him look like a disappointed dad waiting for their lame excuse for a daughter.

“I was out on a date, Ollie. Jeez, calm your man-tits.” Thea didn’t exactly know what Oliver’s deal was, but unfortunately she was going to have to stay to find out.

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when you’re throwing your heart away to some guy? How am I supposed to calm down when there’s no assurance that this _guy_ isn’t a total asshole?”

“Ollie, we’re soul mates.” Oliver dipped his brows in annoyance at the mention of the ‘soul mate’ thing

“Do both of you have the marks?”

“No, bu-“

“Then it’s settled. You are NOT seeing this guy.” He cut her off with his reply. He knew he was being harsh and possibly unreasonable, but he wasn’t going to let Thea get hurt. Thea looked mildly upset after hearing the command.

“ Well, excuse me, Ollie! Don’t you think you’re being really fucking hypocritical here?!”

“Listen, The-“

“No! You listen to me. If you would stop treating me like a child, that would be nice too. You think you’re protecting me?! Jesus fucking Christ, Oliver! I’m an adult! Don’t you think I would’ve avoided that ‘guy’ if he was an asshole? What you’re doing is telling me to close myself off so I don’t get hurt. Big fucking deal! Don’t you think I was hurt when Dad died, huh? Just because you keep yourself devoid of emotions doesn’t mean that I should be doing the same. Do you even know what the ‘right’ thing to do is anymore, Ollie? Cus’ I’m pretty sure your version of right and wrong seems pretty twisted.” Oliver’s face fell  once he heard Thea’s argument. She was right, but he tried in vain to make excuses.

“I was doing what’s best fo-“

“Oh, now you’re playing the ‘what’s-best-for-you’ card? Well, boo fucking hoo. Most of the times you do know, but when it comes to romance, you turn into fucking Jon Snow. You know why? 'Cause you know nothing, Ollie. You know squat about love. Don’t try to smartass your way into my love life.“ Oliver gritted his teeth in frustration.

“What then? After 5 months you get married? Have kids? Oh, then whoop-de-doo, everything’s ok! Don’t blurt out your lovey-dovey speak in my face. Get real, Thea!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I don’t want you taking risks that could possibly hurt you!” He had had enough.

“You are so full of crap! At least I was strong enough to take those risks, knowing the repercussions. I took the risks you were too much of a _pussy_ to take. I’ve had enough of your irrelevant excuses, Ollie. “ As those last words were said, she turned her heels to walk away angrily only to spout ‘dick’ and ‘asshole’ under her breath.

There, left in a state of shock, was an Oliver Queen mentally berating himself for being so over-protective. He pondered over Thea’s words. Was he really too scared to take the risks that came with committing yourself to another person?

He heads to the foundry for some training instead of thinking about it too much.

* * *

 

Eddie jackhammered into Barry’s tight heat, feeling heat pooling in his groin.

“Ah. Harder!” Eddie locked down both of Barry’s arms and quickened his pace, slightly changing the angle.

“Fuck! Right there!” He had continued to pound into his soul mate’s prostate when he felt him jolt. A thick white fluid shot out from Barry’s cock, covering his chest and both their stomachs. Eddie felt the muscles beneath him contract, pulling his orgasm out. They collapsed into a disheveled mess of limbs and feet. The smell of sex wafted in the air, and it was not pretty. Eddie stood up after what seemed to be a few minutes and pulled off the rubber from his softening member. After he throws it in the garbage bin, he grabs a few supplies to clean him and Barry.

Barry stared lovingly at his partner as he rejoins him in bed. Barry’s head laid on his chest, his arm lying across Eddie’s flat stomach.

“I love you.” Eddie’s face almost split in half from the smile forming on his face. That was the first time he heard those words from Barry.

“I love you too.” Eddie gave him a chaste peck on the forehead and slowly found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

Barry was a big fan of Harrison Wells, and his particle accelerator was the creation of a complete mastermind. When he was there at S.T.A.R. labs, everything was going fine.

Then there were panicking people everywhere, and as Barry tried to get away, everything went black.

* * *

 

Iris had heard of what happened at the event as she walked around the precinct. Once she had found out that Barry had been hospitalized, she was devastated. Something occurred to her.

“Eddie! Oh no. Poor guy’s going to freak out.” She punches in Eddie’s cell number and nervously presses call.

“Hello?”

“Eddie, this is Iris. It’s about B-Barry.” She started to tear up. She couldn’t possibly know what he was feeling now.

“Wait, what happened? Where is he?”

“At the hospital.” Eddie’s throat was closing, he could feel his chest constricting. This couldn’t be happening. He collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe xD. Cliffhanger as always. I hope you dearies keep reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D. Please feel free to point out any errors. I don't have a beta ;A;. Chapter updates posted within an interval of 3-7 days.


End file.
